Akhir hidup Trio Sial
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Akhir hidup Trio Sial penghianat ada disini. hahahahahahaha -ditimpuk kompor gas-


Author : "Holla, minna-san . . . . .

Saya kembali dengan fic ke 3 saya....

Mudah - mudahan banyak yang review, amiin".

Aizen : "Perasaanku di fic ini gak enak nih, dari judulnya aja udah keliatan".

Author : "Ada apa Pak Wijen?"

Aizen : "WIjen Wijen, panggil aku Aizen-sama, trus awas ya, kalo aku sampe di nistai oleh cerita laknatmu !!"

Author : "Ya, terserah sayalah... Orang saya yang nulis kok".

Aizen : "Ngajak ribut nih orang! Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu!!"

Author : "Lindungi! Shiroi Satetsu!!, wekk, gak mempan ya!! ilusi murahan!!"

Aizen : "Sialan!! heaaahhhh"

(sfx: trang, trang, tring, tring)

Author : "Suzumebachi! cepetan buka fanficnya, ugh ( trang, trang)"

Suzumebachi : "Hiyeeyy, gak usah perduliin ke dua mahluk berhuruf depan A itu ya! ayo sekarang happy reading!"

* * *

**Akhir Hidup Trio Sial**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara BLEACH, punya Om Tite, kecuali Hinamori n Tobiume, itu punya saya**

**-disantet-**

**Warning : OOC banget, trus gak jelas, bahasanya campur aduk bagaikan makanan khas Jogja,**

**trus .. apalah, terserah -dibom-**

* * *

**- Suatu pagi di Hueco Mundo-**

"Cinta adalah kenangan, rasanya tak mudah dilupakan, cinta adalah, kenangan, indahnya, tak mudah dibayangkan, tangisan, tertawa serta riang canda, berjuta mimpi dan harapaan jadi satuu" begitulah senandung Aizen yang terdengar dari dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa Toushirou. Dia emang ngefans banget sama yang namanya 3 diva, dan oleh sebab itu juga, dia ngajakin Gin dan Tousen berkhianat, buat mbuat grup kayak 3 diva. Tapi sayang, semua itu gagal gara - gara Tousen yang karena kebutaannya, sehingga mengganggu syaraf - syaraf yang lain, alhasil dia gak bisa ngeluarin produk suara yang layak jual.

Saat itu Aizen udah selese mandi, lagi berdandan di depan cermin. Lalu Gin masuk,

"Permisi, Aizen-sama! sudah waktunya kita menyerang Soul Society !" kata Gin.

"Oh ya, baiklah, mana Tousen?" tanya Aizen.

"Tousen ada di, di mana yah? tadi perasaan ada di belakangku, sekarang gak tau kemana tuh" kata Gin.

"Ya udah, kita cari Tousen dulu yuk, baru berangkat!" ajak Aizen. Dan mereka berdua mencari Tousen.

**-3 jam kemudian-**

Aizen dan Gin udah kewalahan nyariin si buta yang paling ngeselin itu, mereka duduk di bawah pohon beringin, sambil kipas - kipas. Tapi tiba - tiba, Gin mendengar suara - suara aneh dari balik pohon itu.

"Guussrrakk, sreekk, sreekk"

"Eh, Aizen-sama, denger gak?" tanya Gin yang udah merinding.

"Denger apa? nggak tuh? lagi pula, si Tousen mana lagi, udah kelama- bugghh" Aizen berhenti ngomong saat ada benda aneh jatuh di depannya, dan itu adalah,

"TOUSEEEEEENNN !! Kemana aja kamu? dicariin dari tadi" teriak Aizen dan Gin pake toa, yang dengan sukses membuat berbagai macam peralatan dapur melayang ke arah mereka.

"Sorry, sorry, tadi aku ngumpet di kolong tempat tidurnya Aizen-sama, eh gak ada yang nyariin, ya udah, aku ketiduran deh" kata Tousen dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Ya udah lah, kita berangkat sekarang nyookkk!" perintah Aizen.

"Tapi bentar dulu! kita cek barang bawaan kita dulu! Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"Hadir!"

"Shinsou?"

"Present"

"Sok inggris lu!, lalu Suzumushi?"

"....."

"Eh Suzumushi gak a-, ya ampun, kamu kemana lagi sih?" Aizen kembali syok saat Tousen ilang lagi, dan akhirnya berhasil ditemukan di samping gerobak es cendol, 10 meter dari situ.

"TOUSEN KANAMEEEEEE!! CEPET BALIIIIIKKKK!" teriak Aizen pake toa, dan seketika itulah,

"Syut, syut, wung wung, praanng, krompyang, tengg" puluhan panci dan penggorengan, sukses membuat Aizen dan Gin benjol.

"Kenapa sih ni orang - ora-"

"JANGAN BERISIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKK !!!!!!!" teriak orang - orang yang ada di sekitar situ kompak.

Lalu, mereka berdua berlari menghampiri Tousen.

"Whoooyy, kamu lagi ngapain sihhh? ayo cepet berangkat! nanti keburu mereka yang nyerang!" kata Gin.

"Iya, sebentar lagi, nunggu si abang cendolnya selese pipis" kata Tousen.

"Jadi kamu disini nungguin abang cendol pipis, trus kamu disuruh jagain gerobaknya? ckckck, udah buta, bego lagi, ibumu ngidam apa sih dulu?" kata Aizen sambil menarik Tousen ke sebuah pintu. Dan usut - punya usut, ternyata itu pintu ajaib yang dicolong Aizen dari Doraemon, habisnya gerbang penghubung yang biasa dipake mereka lagi rusak sih.

Akhirnya, sampailah trio sial itu di depan gerbang seireitei, dan setelah dengan mudah mengalahkan penjaga gerbang disitu, mereka masuk. Tapi mereka gak nyangka kalo Soul Society udah siap - siap, begitu mereka masuk langsung di hadang Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Kira, Matsumoto, dan Renji. Sementara kapten dan wakil kapten yang lain ada di divisi 1, rapat seperti biasa.

**-divisi 1-**

"Soutaichou, biarkanlah aku pergi, aku berjanji akan mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian" Kenpachi memohon.

"Gak, kalo kamu yang kesana, nanti seireitei ancur parah, lagi pula, mereka pasti bisa, cuma trio sial inih" kata Soutaichou.

Dan mereka melanjutkan rapatnya, dengan tenang seperti biasa.

**-Gerbang Utara-**

"Gin, Tousen ayo kita ser-, eh? lho? pada kemana nih?" Aizen cengok karena Gin sama Tousen gak ada di belakangnya. "Hmm, apa boleh buat, Kudakero, Kyoka Suiget-"

"Aizen-samaaaaaa" teriakan Gin memotong perkataan Aizen. Dia lari ke arah Aizen dari belakang, sambil menyeret Tousen.

"Gin, lepasiiin, ih" Tousen meronta.

"Gak, nanti kau nyasar lagi!" tolak Gin. Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka ke tempat Aizen.

"Heh, kalian berdua lama banget sih!" komplain Aizen.

"Maaf, tadi Tousen nyasar lagi! waktu kita nglawan penjaga gerbangnya, eh dia malah jalan - jalan ke sawah sebelah, trus mainan cocok tanam sama petani disitu" Gin menjelaskan.

"Ya udahlah, ayo kita seraaang!" perintah Aizen.

Dan akhirnya mereka saling beradu bankai, tapi berkat kerja sama Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, dan Kira, Gin berhasil dikalahkan. Sementara itu, Soifon harus ber frustasi ria, karena ke bego an dirinya sendiri menghadapi Tousen. Tousen bilang kalo dibelakangnya ada Yoruichi, eh Soifon pake percaya dan blushing - blushingan segala, padahal darimana dia liat coba? Tousen kan buta?.

"Heaaahhh, Suzumebachi!"

"Eh, Yoruichi, apa kabar?"

"Egh -blushing-, Yoruichi-sa-, eh? mana?"

"Hahaha, kalo semua kapten di gotei 13 kayak kamu semua, sama kelas Arrancar yang paling lemah pun, pasti kalah!"

"Eh? kenapa?"

"Lha, udah tau saya buta? masih percaya? hahahaha.." Tousen ketawa guling - guling.

" Arrrggghhhh, aku itu lebih kuat darimu!! asal kau tau ya!"

"Hahaha, oh ya? coba saja angkat barbel ini" Tousen memberikan barbel 100 kg ke Soifon, yang gak tau darimana asalnya.

"Contohin dulu kayak apa? nanti aku coba, aku pasti bisa!"

"Ok.. gini nih!" Tousen mengangkat barbel 100 kg itu tanpa hambatan. Tapi, saat dia berhasil mengangkatnya di atas kepala, tiba - tiba, ada sesuatu yang melayang ke arahnya. Karena sesuatu itu berbentuk seperti kail, jadi benda itu nyangkut dan berputar di tiang barbel itu.

"Srek srek srek srek srek srik srik srek srik srek srek"

"Eh, apa ini? ah biarin, tuh kan, di tambah beban aja aku masih kuat! gimana?" tanya Tousen.

"Hahaha, kamu tau itu apa?" tanya Soifon balik.

"Eh? emangnya apa? oh, kayaknya pedang ya?" tanya Tousen lagi.

"Ya!! tapi itu pedang apa, kamu tau? ya, itulah WABISUKE !" kata Soifon menekankan kata Wabisuke.

"Oh, Wabisuke itu zenpakutounya Kira Izuru kan, fukutaichou divisi 3? yang bisa membuat benda yang disentuhnya menjadi dua ka li li pa t be rat nya . . "Ap- brugkh" Tousen tewas dengan sukses ketindihan barbel 100 x 2^36 kg, karena Wabisuke menggeseknya 36 kali. Dan Aizen harus rela kehilangan anak buahnya yang terakhir.

"Hahaha, walaupun buta, tapi refleknya harus bagus dong . . . hahahah, thanks ya Kira!!" kata Soifon sambil dadah - dadah ke Kira yang lagi sekarat ngadepin Aizen.

Kemudian, jigoku chou muncul ditengah pertarungan Aizen vs Ichigo dan Kira. Akhirnya Kira dipanggil dan diobati di divisi 4, sementara Soifon menggantikannya. Renji? karena ke begoannya dia juga, dia kena ilusi Kyoka Suigetsu, yang dalam ilusi itu, dia lagi ada di sebuah rungan yang berisi ber sisir - sisir pisang, dan dia duduk di atasnya. Jadi, walaupun dibangunin dengan cara apapun, gak bakal sadar.

"Ichigo, aku akan membantumu!" kata Soifon.

"Tidak perlu repot - repot, kau menjauhlah, dan tunggui saja Renji !" kata Ichigo sombong.

"Oh, yasudahlah" Soifon pergi menjauh, dan duduk di samping Renji, sambil menonton pertarungan Ichigo vs Aizen, sambil makan popcorn yang gak tau dapet dari mana.

Pertarungan Ichigo Aizen semakin hebat, dan merusak, sampai akhirnya Ichigo mengeluarkan Ultimate Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang, tapi berhasil debelokkan oleh Aizen. Akhirnya Ichigo terdesak, dan Aizen siap - siap menusuk jantung Ichigo, tapi ketika jarak pedangnya 1 m dari dada Ichigo, tiba - tiba,

"CUT !! Aizen-sama, Mana ekspresinyaaaa !" Ulquiorra tiba - tiba muncul dari dalem lubang di tanah, dan mencak - mencak, dengan wajah full ekspresi.

"Bego banget sih, ekspresi membunuh aja gak bisa, huh, udahan ah, kontrak film kita batal !" katanya lagi, lalu masuk lagi ke lubang itu.

Ichigo dan Aizen jawsdrop, cengo + mulutnya nganga lebar.

1 detik

3 detik

5 jam

Mereka gak sadar - sadar juga, akhirnya kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Soifon untuk melaksanakan ide tiba - tibanya.

"Suzumebachi, keluar sebentar!" Soifon memerintahkan Suzumebaci keluar dalam bentuk tawon, lalu menggenggamnya, dan melemparkannya ke arah mulut Aizen. Dan,

3

2

1

"Slepp..."

"Uhuk, ohekk, uhoekk, hoekk, hekk, hekk, uhukk, hoekk, Auhukk, IRhoekk" Suzumebachi mendarat dengan sukses di tenggorokan Aizen, dan karena gak ada yang menolong, akhirnya Aizen harus meregang nyawa, akibat keselek Suzumebachi. Dan berakhirlah ke onaran trio sial di muka bumi.

_**O W A R I**_

_

* * *

_

Hehe, gaje yah? tapi tetep review donk, aku malu kalo fic ku gak ada yang review, please . . . .

Sampai jum-

Aizen :"Tuh kan, apa gue bilang!"

Author : "Apaan?"

Aizen : "Gak elit banget sih, masa, penguasa Hueco Mundo, mati keselek?"

Author : "Daripada aku bikin mati keseleo? mau?"

Aizen : "Grrrrrrrrrhhhhh, hyaaaaa, Kyoka Suigetsu!!"

Author : -udah ngacir duluan-"

Yachiru : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW . . . . . .

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please . . . . .


End file.
